A Frosty Warmth
by SaturnineAngel
Summary: Anastasia, a orphan, lives alone in the forests of Burgess, Virginia. Nothing really bothered her until a boy by the name of Jack Frost shows up in her life. They both struggle to retreve the childhood memories of Ana's past with the help of a few other great friends, but will the past bring pain and dark secrets. read to find out! sorry i suck at writing a good summery :P
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, cold everywhere. Everything was blurry, but by what I could make out of my vision was snow, a blanket of frosty ivory snow covered the features of the forest. When did I get here or more of it, what is this place? Everything looked so vaguely familiar but nothing about it came to mind. Observing my surroundings I happened to notice a small lake, by what I could tell it was frozen with a frame of boulders and rocks of different sizes surrounding it. Looking around I notice that I was lying down but I couldn't feel anything, my body was probably numbed out because of the below freezing weather. Still having a hard time figuring out where I was or how I got here I slowly convinced my body to wake, and got up.

Hold on, this isn't my body…wait is this me? Wow… such small hands and tiny bare feet. Yeah no wonder it was so cold, I was literally standing there with only underwear, t-shirt, and shorts. What should I do, maybe I could find my way home but then again I don't know where I am. Oh yea the lake. I almost forgot about it, I remember mom and dad would bring me here sometimes...mom and dad… Pushing that thought aside, I looked at the small frozen over lake only to see a tall figure, well tall compared to my height as of right now, it looked like a boy, maybe he can help me get home. Opening my mouth nothing came out. My throat was dry and bitter cold. Fine if I can't say anything ill throw something. Doing a quick glance around me my eye caught on a fist size rock.

Using all of the energy left in my small bone-frozen body, I threw the rock hoping it would find his attention. The rock made it half way across the lake only to break the ice it landed on. The boy's gaze shifted from the moon to the now cracked ice. This was my chance, waving both of my sickly pale twig like arms in the cold frosty air, I started getting light headed. He finally looked over and I dropped my hands with relief. The actions he did next shocked and almost scared me. He FLEW over to me! My hopes were lost and I stumbled on my sick like legs. He was close now, about 7 feet away. For some strange reason I couldn't see the features on his face. It was possibly because of my blurry sight but I just couldn't make out his face.

"Um, can you see me?" his voice was hoarse and it sounded cold and sad. Because of the fact that I couldn't speak, I nodded my head slipping a few curled blonde hair strands into my face.

"You CAN see me!" he said with joy popping from his voice

"Hold on, why are you out here. You barely have any clothes on"

I thought that if I was going to get help from this guy I needed to at least try to say something. Clearing my scratchy dry throat, as much as it pained me I managed to let out a simple…

"L...lost."

Wow did I sound pathetically weak. My voice was that of a little girl.

"Its ok kid, I'll get you home and your gonna be fine. What's your name by the way?"

At this point I couldn't even utter a sound. Reaching one of my hands to my neck and motioning my head slowly side to side, trying to give him a clue that I couldn't speak.

"oh, I see you must have been out here for a really long time huh, well it's ok now I'm going to get you home" he said.

He knelt in closer to me so we were leveled in height.

"By the way, my name is..."

RIIINNNNGG! RIIINNNNGG! 6:00am my alarm went off, sending a loud ringing buzz through my cranium. Slamming my hand on the off button of the alarm clock I came up sitting on the edge of the bed. God I am so tired of that dream, it never gives me one of those magical night sleeps you see in movies. People say that dreams can mean something; well it's been going on like that for 9 years now. The thing is, it's not really a dream, the scene I see almost every night is the only memory I have left of my childhood. My friend Axel says that I might have gotten amnesia or something. None of it ever bothered me though, because believe that one day when the right time comes it will all come back to me.

**So this is my first fanfic! Im not really that much of a story writer but I saw the movie Rise of the Guardians and I had to write something about it, good or bad. Im actually more of a poetry person but what the heck life is short. Anyways I hope you liked the first chapter! I should be posting chapter2 sometime next week. Feel free to leave coments or tips for chapter2(anything helps). Thanks for reading! Till next time! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping off my bed and pulling off the soft crimson red sheets from my sweaty skin, I came to a stand. Was it hot in here or is it just me? Dragging myself over to the window across from my bed, slouching and propping myself on my arms with my palms on the window sill I looked out through the frosty frame. There were piles and patches of fresh bleached colored snow. Yep it was just me, it usually was just me. My body always had a weird effect on heat, and I knew this due to previous experiences. Pulling myself from a gaze at the window, I dragged myself once again over to my closet and shuffled through something light to wear for my daily morning fun. On a bar full of metal hangers with multiple colored shirts, long and short sleeved, I pulled out a wrist length dark violet blouse, light pink tights, and black zip up shorts. After getting dressed I went on with the usual early morning ritual in the bathroom just across the hall. My bathroom was consisted of purple tile floors and white floral wallpaper. Around the sink were objects normal people used every day, or at least that's what I assumed... Back on the train of thought and popping off the cap of my toothpaste, I wet the soft bristled tooth brush, squeezed the blue crystallized looking paste on the brush and continued the cleansing of my dry water thirsting mouth. Rinsing my mouth and face, I placed my palms down on the cold marble -top counter and carefully observed my reflection in the mirror.

My long upper waist-length curly blond hair was scruffed up and messy on one side while the rest was just tangled. My light emerald green eyes were bright and full of light but sleepless skin surrounded the long curly lashed lids I call eyes. Pale peachy colored skin covered the bones and muscle underneath my expression. Faded pink lips were just a complement to a button nose just above, and with all of that my face was formed.  
With my brush in hand I was ready for the painful root teasing torture. Finally done with hair pulling, I grabbed a white scrunchy from my jewelry box and pulled my nest like hair into a low messed up bun letting loose strands and bangs frame my face. Never really taking a liking to my hair I put on a red beret hat and slipped my tousled bun inside. Taking in one last glance of the image standing before me I decided that I was just about ready to go outside. Grabbing my green backpack on the way to the living room I checked to see if I had the materials I needed; a pair of pink ballet shoes, a chunk of rosin, a sweater, water bottle, my inhaler, and my silver scratched up iPod nano. Snatching a yellowish red apple from the kitchen fridge and house key on the counter, I headed out to the back door. The immediate invite of fresh chilly air filled my warm lungs. Man, I love winter. Oh I forgot my shoes by the door, oh well is too late to get them now, the cold never really bugged me. In some weird ways, it actually felt nice.

Because of my small and thin body structure, i am really sensitive to heat and my system is naturally warm so the feeling of fresh morning snow on the heels, balls, and toes of my feet gave a strong refreshed feeling. My home is separated from everyone else. I live in the forest just behind the boulders that surround the small lake from my dreams. And just a bit more beyond the lake was the little town of Burgess, Virginia. Every morning but the weekend days I wake up early to have a little fun. Usually I start off with dancing on the frozen lake, I know it sounds crazy but I found out a way to make it work. Before you put on your ballet shoes you rub crap loads of rosin on them every once in a while. It keeps you from slipping, but if you do slip, it means you're wearing out the rosin. After dancing, I would climb the small cliff like wall comforted around the lake and sing. Singing helps clear my head, I kind of lose it when I'm in my own world of lyrical voices. In the end I might sit in a low tree and do a quick sketch of what I might want to paint when I get home, I didn't bring my sketchbook today because I just didn't really feel...well, sketchy. I began to slip off my backpack as the lake came into view.

I never really cared about the ice being not thick enough; well it's more like I didn't care if I fell in. When I was just 8 years old I was in a big accident with my mother. Apparently mom didn't survive but I did, death had spared me but I was left in critical conditions. When doctors ran CAT scans and MRIs on me, my lungs and heart were barely working to keep me alive, I healed a bit over the years. I'm 15 now and soon to be 16, but I still have to take medications and small dosages of shots every now and then. I always carry around my inhaler for any "just in case" reasons. My friend Axel told me about how he found me at the site of the accident and how he and his mother took care for me these past few years. He tells me that I probably got amnesia from the accident but something in my gut tells me otherwise. In the stories he tells me how we were friends before I lost my mom who was too, close friends with his mother. Axel is my best and only friend. He has dark chocolate like hair and light hazel eyes. His face is so perfect I swear sometimes I think that angels came down from heaven and personally carved his face when he was born with an ideally perfect jaw line and flawless flesh that masked his facial features. He's a bit taller than me, around 5foot 9, oh and he has a healthy masculine body unlike me. I'm petit and fragile but I have the will of a warrior! Which is, by the way, the only good thing about me.

Axel is just a friend, besides he is in a relationship and I can understand how. He is a great guy with a heart of gold and because he has been the only one to help me, I only want him to be happy. Pushing that aside I pulled out my pink ballet shoes from my backpack, rubbed rosin on the soul of the bottom and slipped them on my cold feet. I also took out my iPod, turned on Brandenburg by black violin, got on the ice and just got to it; I was after all, off schedule. The ice was a small layer thin than usual but it should hold if I was carful enough not to fall. I could feel the cold winter breeze around every corner of my body as I did a combination of parawets and barrel turns, shanaes and leaps, fouettes and arabesques on the heels, balls, and toes of my feet. I was just about to finish an attitude turn when I felt that the rosin on the souls of my shoes were worn off, I shifted directions to get to my backpack and a sudden figure appeared from the edge of the lake. In the adrenaline of pure shock I stumbled and slipped from my balance of my shaken legs, with a solid hard landing I collapsed on my back and cracked the ice underneath me. I fell in.

**~Really sorry i updated late! i was stuck with school stuff (and sleep :P) but i promise its getting good! This chapter has some ballet words, so if you want to get a picture in your head of whats going on just look up the terms! The stories will also be getting longer so it might take a day or two more to update but please bare with me. Oh and remember to leave comments or reviews, they are always welcome! Anyways thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapters, buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel the cold chill as it flowed to my lungs, blocking my breath. Is this just another dream? No this was real, I am going to die here. The last thing I saw was a bright white light. Then, I closed my eyes for good.

When I finally woke up... WAIT! IM AWAKE! IM ALIVE! But...but how, I'm pretty sure I died. I remember it perfectly I fell on my back, broke the ice, and drowned. Unless, I was saved...that's right! There was someone at the edge of the lake, but how could they have pulled me out? I sank on pretty deep, and in that kind of water you wouldn't be capable of swimming, let alone with another person. Lifting my heavy and wet eye lids, I brought my head to look around looking for anything to bring my thoughts together. I could confirm that I was sitting with my back against a tilted tree, that and I was soaked with wet clothes and a bit of frost forming on the edges. Geez it must have been really cold, but I couldn't feel anything. Yeah no doubt I'm getting sick after this…  
To my right was the lake, I could see my backpack and the cracked hole in the ice. The sun was fully out and it slowly melted the frost on my clothes, by the looks of it, the time was somewhere around lunch. I shifted my drowsy eyes to my left without moving my head. A boy that looked about my age sat leaning against a tree with his legs crossed and arms around a wooden staff-like stick and hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie. Oh come on, there is no way this guy could have pulled me out, but then again he did look awfully strange. Adjusting my vision to get a more detailed look at the boy, I notice that he had white hair, like a snowy white.

He wore a faded royal blue hoodie sweater, and some kind of old stylish brown pants that came down to the center of his shins and were ripped at the bottom, with some kind of material wrapped around his calves. Another odd observation was that he had frosty like ice crystals at the neck of his hoodie, ends of his sleeves, edge of his ripped medieval pants, and bottom of his bare feet. I couldn't see his face because his head was tilted down but for some bizarre reason I felt like I knew this guy, like we have met before. I wouldn't remember anyway so I couldn't care less who he was, right now I needed to get home and warm up. When I gained feeling in my body I forced my thin legs to hold my weight up. The sudden rise made me dizzy and threw me off balance. Just when I thought I was going to fall on my ass I was caught, caught by a glaciated hand.  
"Whoa! I gocha! Where do you think you're going in this condition?" his voice was soft and playful but it lacked happiness. I turned to see the face of my savior and I was scandalized by the handsome face I starred at. His features consisted of long black eye lashes that enclosed two icy blue bulbs, a button nose, a pair of thin faded pink lips, and smooth looking pale-ass skin. He looked sweet and childishly mature.  
"Wow..." oh crap! I wasn't supposed to say that!  
"What?" he said hesitantly and letting me up to stand in front of him.

Great Ana! You just embarrassed yourself in front of the cutesiest cutie on planet earth!

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  
"Uh I mean...who are you? How did you save me? Why is your hair white?" cutting me off he said  
"hey! Hey! One question at a time please" humor shaded his voice.

Well I can't really make up my mind right now with all of the crap that's swaying through my thoughts at the current moment. While thinking of what to say I was making a funny face that I wasn't aware of until I heard a short soft laugh.

"Can't make up your mind huh?" what? Excuse me, who the hell am I to you?!

"Huh, well how about you drown in a lake, have someone you don't know save you, and then tell me that I can't make up my mind!" I admit, I raised my voice for something so stupid, but I will not have someone I don't know mock me like that. He gave me a shocked look with both of his dark eyebrows raised.

"Someone you don't know? You really don't remember me, well can't really blame you it has been a long time" what the hell was he talking about

"You're saying we've met before?"

"Yea, when you were a little girl" he said. Ok now I'm really freaked out but what if he did know me? Should I trust this guy?

"Listen I don't know who you are but if we did know each other before I don't remember. When I was just 8 years old I was in an accident and got amnesia, all of my childhood memories are gone! " I wasn't really sure if I should be telling him these things but there was something about this guy that made me want to trust him. Taking in a deep breath I look up only to see a sorrowful, confused, and concerned face looking down on me. I held the deep trance of his icy blue eyes and I could have sworn that just for a few moments our breaths and minds were completely in sync. Ok, uh well this is getting kind of awkward. Slipping away from his hypnotic gaze I looked back down with a small shrug of discomfort, feeling the atmosphere he did the same. Once again, silence. I absolutely loath awkward silences and because of this, I would usually be the one to break the ice, literally. But in this case I came in second.  
"All of them?" his tone was hoarse and lost of hope, the sound of his words was enough to crush my beating heart. Did I really mean something to him?  
"Well there is one memory I see in my dreams" at my words, a light of hope flicked on behind his deep blue orbs. He waited, letting me go into detail.  
"It usually starts with me waking up in the forest in the body of a small lightly dressed girl. Then I find a boy. I can never make out his face but now that I think about it, he reminds me of you. He tells me everything will be ok and that he will take me home but every time he begins telling me what his name is, I wake up. It's almost as if something is keeping me from remembering."

"THAT WAS ME!" he shouted happily "and I think I know some guys that can help with your memory problem, we can go see them first thing in the morning tomorrow. Right now I have to get you home, come on ill take you!" you could obviously tell he was happy about the good news. He reached over to quickly grab my wrist but before he could do anything I shook off his grip and stepped back.

"Whoa wait a minute!" come to think of it, this boy might be in my dreams but I still don't know anything about him, not even his name.

"I still don't know who you are." giving me a reassuring smile he said,

"My name is Jack Frost, nice to meet you again."

**~ So I am very sorry for updating so late, you wouldnt belive all of the school shit i went through to get to finishing this chapter. On the bright side this chapter was a bit longer(told you they were going to get longer) and Jack finally meets Ana, yay! Though it took me a while to get to the point, but hey its gonna be worth it later. Anyways chapter 4 should be out this weekend and im adding the guardians in too! Once again im sooo sososo sorry! Stay tuned and buh bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

What? Is this a joke? Am I being punked? I actually couldn't really help but chuckle a bit, I looked around for any sign of hidden cameras. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to me. Turning back to look at this so-called Jack Frost, I glared at him with confusion plastered on every inch of my face, and he just stood there concerned, as if I was crazy. Am I?

"Seriously?" I said.

"Surprised?" oh god, he was serious, and now he was only mocking me.

"The Jack Frost from childrens books kids read at night?! I don't believe you." or at least I really didn't want to.

"Want me to prove it?" he said with a cocky tilt of his head. I take back what I said before, now he was mocking me. What kind of trick was he planning to throw at me?

"Ok fine-" but before I could even finish, I was grabbed by my wrist with a jerk and pulled off my feet. WE WERE IN THE AIR, FLYING!

"PUT ME DOWN NOW! PLEASE!" My world was spinning all around and my vision wouldn't adjust, I couldn't help but panic.

"Do you believe me yet?" he shouted so his voice could get past the howling wind around us and back to me.

"YES! I believe you ok! Just please put me down!" I was holding on to him with my life and panting heavily but my wrist began to slip from his grasp. Before I got the chance to fall from the sky, he pulled me up and into his arm. The strong wind pulled at my hair releasing it from the skrunchy that bound my wild blond curls.

"Nah, first take a look at the view" he made a gesture with his staff to the view of the now setting sun. The time sure did fly by fast. I had no other choice but to admire the beautiful pinks and whites of the clouds, the light and dark blue skies that surrounded us. This guy really was Jack Frost and I had to get comfy with the sound of his name. Jack, I could get used to that. My body was at its limit for the day, my eye lids grew heavy and my muscles were relaxing. I was stupid to fall asleep in Jacks hold but my mind suddenly became so calm and peaceful. Even half asleep and drowsy I noticed that beneath his cold sweater, beated a warm heart. One warm with love, strength, and hope. I felt safe with him. As I listened to the thumping tune of his melted heart, I fell asleep in the comfort of a frosty warmth.

My vision was blurry and still adjusting to the light coming from the open window of my room. When did I get here? I sat there for a moment and pieced my memories of yesterday's events together. I noticed my green backpack on the opposite side of the room that and I was still in my dance clothes. Oh yeah, I thought to myself, jack must have brought me home but how did he get in? I'm pretty sure the door was locked. My attention was drawn again to the open window, which answered my question. Lugging my morning lazy self from the sheets, I slowly shuffled myself around the bed to only then realize that I didn't have that dream last night. Wow, it was probably because of the fact that I know who the mystery boy was, Jack Frost. I really needed to wash my face but about half way to my bedroom door I felt something, someone. With a quick turn I saw him. Jack was leaning against the open window sill with one foot up and the other hanging through.

"Mornin' sleepy head" he said with a smile. He was probably referring to the fact that I fell asleep in his arms yesterday.

"Good morning, you know you could knock on this thing called a door" it was harsh but he scared the shit out of me.

"Ouch, that hurt" jack said playfully gesturing his hand to his chest.

"Sorry, I'm still waking up and you scared me when I was least expecting it" it was mostly me because I was still half asleep but people invented doors for a reason

"Haha yeah I'll take the blame and I'll consider knocking next time but not on the door, the window" he slipped from the frame and stood scratching his head

"Sorry about yesterday and thanks for taking me home" I said pretty much blurting it out.

"You're welcome. Oh are you ready yet? We gotta be on our way soon" Jack said.

"Ready for what? Where are we going?"

"Were going to the north pole to get you your memories back remember? Come on we gotta go, the guardians are waiting for us" he said while pulling out a snow globe orb.

"Woah woah wait! If I'm going anywhere with you today I'm taking a shower first! I woke up a few minutes ago and I didn't even get a chance to get ready" I was filthy and I was still clothed in the sweaty clothes from yesterday's incident.

"Ok just hurry it up the earlier we get there the better" Jack put away the orb letting me get ready.  
I went to my closet and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of plain red flats then I moved on to the bathroom. After my shower I dried off and slipped into my clothes and shoes, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom and back into my room I saw Jack standing in front of my dresser observing the multiple bottles of pills.

"Why do you need all of this?" his voice wasn't sad but it sounded worried.

"I'm still a bit sick from the accident but it's nothing to worry about" I put my hand on his shoulder "Come on were wasting time. I'll meet you outside" he nodded and flew out the window. I took my weekly shot and some vitamins then I headed outside through the front door where jack was waiting for me. His expression was lighter and happier.

"You ready?" Jack said holding out his hand waiting for me to take it. I nodded and just when I was about to grab his hand I saw a dark shadow move from behind him in the forest and felt a dark aura in the air surely after.

"What's wrong?" my attention snapped back to Jack who again looked worried. I hated seeing this kind if expression on people. The sour look of pity and the expectation of weakness.

"Oh its nothing lets go" I said and he shrugged as he pulled out the orb once more and whispered

"North pole" then he threw it on the ground. A huge rainbow swirling portal exposed itself in front of us. Nothing but a simple

"Wow..." slipped my mouth. Jack looked back at me and shot me a big cheeky smile. My face flared at the site of the beautiful snow angel in front of me. He held out his hand once more and I took it. He pulled me into the colorful vortex and we left the gloomy lightless feeling behind. Almost instantly we appeared in a massive sized room and I almost stumbled at the site of it. There were tiny triangular shaped people running all around a grand red carpet with beautiful stitched designs all over. The decor of the room was something you would expect to see in an updated cabin mansion. Covered with mostly crimson red flourishments. Before me I saw a huge globe of the world with thousands, no millions of little lights around the countries. And around it were gadgets and trinkets swirling through the air and moving on to different levels framing the globe. I turn around and my jaw fell at what I was seeing. My four favorite heroes from tales and stories; Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman. What the hell did I pull myself into?!

**Yep im late to update again and im very sorry, again. It was mostly because I couldnt stop rewriting everything so I just settled with what I got. I've been having major writers block lately because of no sleep and school but i withh put my best in the next chapter I swear...just dont blame me if its bad! MUAHAHAHA! I really need to sleep T_T. Anyways thanks for reading and till next time, buh bye!**


End file.
